Angel in a Fur Coat
Description Angel in a Fur Coat is a fantasy book about angels who's purpose in life is to be born on Earth as a dog. It is written by C. L. Enuton, and was published in February, 2009. It’s true! Angels are trading their wings and halos for fur coats and bones to be born on earth as dogs – but first they must learn what it means to be a dog so they have to go to school. They learn about various breeds and different types of dog jobs and when they graduate they get their fur coats; and are born on Earth to find the person they were made for. Explore the wonderful world of dogs through the eyes of one special little angel whose everlasting dream is to be a person’s best friend. Author Showcase: Cynthia L. Enuton Posted by Bianca Schulze on June 15, 2010 By Cynthia L. Enuton, for The Children’s Book Review Published: May 25, 2010 Angel in a Fur Coat: A fiction fantasy Author: Cynthia L. Enuton ISBN: 978-1-934666-33-3 Published: High Pitched Hum Publishing, February 2009 Reading level: 7+ for anyone who has ever shared love with a dog Soft cover: 228 pages with scattered black and white illustrations It’s true! Angels are trading their wings and halos for fur coats and bones to be born on earth as dogs but first they must learn what it means to be a dog so they go to school. The book explores the wonderful world of dogs through the eyes of one little special angel named Xia who bears a pink polka dot birth mark. Xia is encouraged by her mentor, a bird named Opus, a world traveler, to follow the path of her ancestors and become a guardian angel but Xia’s everlasting dream is to be a person’s best friend…she wants to be a dog. Xia joins her buddy Bernie at the Heavenly K9 Academy. Bernie is only a few semesters away from earning his fur coat so Xia is placed in a different class being teamed up with a newbie like herself—Nitwit, the class clown. The unlikely partners are in for a world-wind adventure as they enter the K9 simulation exercise where team work is essential. They morph into various rescue dogs to perform life saving duties and they travel back in time on earth to historical lands via the Academy’s magical Interactive breed cube to learn about the history of various dog breeds. The antics and tolerance of the duo during the lessons on The Art of Bark, Tail Wagging Aerobics, and the sniffing laboratory experiments are comical, while the moral message in the telling of the story Gooberella showing the epitome of unconditional love is heartwarming. After receiving her assigned person’s information, Xia embarks on a personal journey over the rainbow to find her person’s previous angel dogs in the hopes to learn as much as she can about her person so she can be the best dog she can be. Will Xia graduate from the Heavenly k9 Academy? What secrets will the past angel dogs reveal? Does her special pink polka dot relate her to the infamous legend of the pink toe or is it just a coincident? “Angel in a Fur Coat is an absolutely delightful and immensely entertaining story to read. I appreciated the writing, warmth and feeling generated within the pages of this book. I thoroughly enjoyed this book and I highly recommend it to others. I am looking forward to reading more titles by C.L. Enuton.” Connie Harris TCM Reviews Author/illustrator, Cynthia Enuton, worked with emotionally challenged children for 13+ years utilizing a group of therapy dogs and their handlers within a state treatment facility. Inspired by the healing connection of animals coupled with the comical companionship and love of her own dogs and a sprinkle of vivid imagination, her first book, Angel in a Fur Coat, emerged. More books are to follow with missions and adventures of Fur Angels on earth. The legend of the Pink Toe has begun. An autographed book to you and your Fur Angel is available directly from the author’s website at http://www.Gooberella.com The reader can also include their own pet into the Fur Angel fantasy with a customized Fur Angel necklace or magnet of their own furry loved one at http://www.AngelsinaFurCoat.com Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 9+ and for anyone who has ever loved a dog *Reading Aloud Age: 7+ The book's main premise is how dogs help people. The book explores various dog breeds and their history and the different ways dogs help people, from service dogs to regular domesticated house dog, posing the fantastical question what if dogs really are angels...angels in fur coats. The story revolves around angels who dream to have a person as a best friend and want to train to become dogs on earth, so they go to school to learn what it means to be a dog so they can be born on Earth as dogs. The reader learns about dogs with the angel dogs in training and discovers the mystery of the legend of the pink toe. If you like this you might like *List other books or authors here External Links Website about the book. Category:Fantasy Category:Pets Category:Mystery Category:Animals Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:2009